El Regreso De La Reina Beryl
by Danwolf
Summary: Despues de que Serena derroto a Sailor Galaxia desapareciendo junto con ella y con Chibi Chibi y que las semillas esterales regresaron a los cuerpos de las chicas y las Star Lighs regresaron a su planeta junto con su princesa mientras que las chicas se despertaron excepto Setsuna y Hotaru ya que ellas no estaban en la batalla contra Galaxia
1. Capitulo 1 - La Busqueda

**Hola hola de nuevo como se los premeti aqui esta mi nueva historia asi que nos vemos los personajes no me pertenece** **n**

* * *

CAPITULO 1: La Busqueda

Lita: Que paso

Mina: Se supone que Galaxia nos ataco y quitarnos las semillas pero ahora ya no esta y Serena tampoco está acaso esta

Michiru: Muerta

Haruka: Cabeza de bombon no debe estar muerta ella es la princesa en que debe gobernar el milenio de plato

Rei: No, no Serena no debe estar muerta hay que buscarla ella debe estar viva

Darien: Calma Rei

Rei: Como quieres me calme no ves que Serena debe estar por ahí toda lastimada

Ami: Calma Rei mejor mañana comenzamos a buscar a Serena de acuerdo

Rei: Bien

Al dia siguiente las chicas y Darien buscaron por toda la parte de la ciudad pero nada no encontraban a Serena por ningún lado

Mina: Es inútil no la encontramos por ningún lado

Rei: - Murumurando – Serena

Haruka: Cabeza de bombon donde estas

Michiru: Y si la consideramos muerta

Haruka: No digas eso Michiru

Ami: Es la única manera

Rei: Eso jamas Serena debe estar viva si ustedes no quieren seguir buscándola pues bien por ustedes yo seguire buscándola

Haruka: Yo opino lo mismo con Rei

En ese momento Rei y Haruka se alejan de las chicas para seguir buscando a Serena pero nada Rei y Haruka se fueron a sus casas, ya en el templo Rei estaba enfrente del fuego sagrado deseando que Serena estuviera viva pero nada

Rei: - Pensando – Serena donde estas estaras viva

Y después salio de ahí sin darse cuenta que el fuego sagrado enseño la imagen de tanto en el otro lugar específicamente en el rio se encontraba Serena lastimada y sujetaba la espada en la cual derroto a Sailor Galaxia fue encontrada por nada mas y nada menos que las hermanas Karmesite, Petzite y Nephrite

Petzite: Vamos hermana hay que regresar ya me estoy aburriendo de buscar no se que

Karmesite: Puedes cerrar boca no podemos volver todavía si no buscamos lo que Nephrite nos dijo

Petzite: Y que es precisamente que estamos buscando

Karmesite: No se

De repente voltean a ver hacia el rio y ven a una persona ahí cerca del rio mal herido

Petzite: Mira que es eso

Karmesite: No lo se acerquémonos que es

La sorpresa que se llevan a ver quien es

Petzite: Pero si es Sailor Moon

Karmesite: Si es ella debo llamar a Nephrite

En eso Karmesite grita a Nephrite y este escucho el grito ya que estaba cerca donde estaban las hermanas y llega donde estaban y ve lo que encontraron exactamente encontraron a la persona que a Nephrite le recomendaron que buscara

Nephrite: - Susurrando – Al fin encontramos a la princesa

Karmesite y Petzite: Que

Nephrite: Que encontramos a la princesa

Petzite: Quieres decir Sailor Moon es la princesa a la que buscábamos

Nephrite: Si, será mejor llevarla a la mansión mejor dicho a su mansión

Karmesite y Petzite: Si

En ese momento Nephrite cargo a Serena mientras que Karmesite llevaba la espada que Serena la sostenia y se dirigieron a la mansión donde Serena pertenecia y no en la ciudad cuando llegaron

en la mansión estaban Berjerite, Kalaberite, Zafiro, Esmeralda y Jadeite ( Nota lo que es Nephrite, Jadeite, Zafiro y Esmeralda fueron revividos mientras que el trio de amazonas son Ojo de Tigre, Ojo de Aguila y Ojo de Pez en forma de sus animales que también fueron revividos y las cuartetos de amazonas que son Ves Ves, Cere Cere, Jun Jun y Para Para. como ayudantes de Jadeite en las investigaciones informáticas sobre los villanos )

Berjerite: Kalaberite estoy tan aburrida

Kalaberite: Y yo que tengo que saber yo también estoy a burrida

Berjerite: Aaaaa que hora llegara Karmesite y Petzite

En ese momento entran a la mansión Karmesite y Petzite sosteniendo la espada

Barjerite: Karmi, Petzi volvieron

Kalabrite: Al fin llegaron ya me estaba cansando en escuchar todas las quejas de Barjerite

Petzite: Si, si

En ese momento iban pasando Esmeralda con Zafiro platicando entre si cosa que Petzite hablo

Petzite: Esmeralda podrias acomodar una habitación por favor

Esmeralda: Amm si claro

Petzite: Zafiro puedes traer el suero por favor

Zafiro: Claro

Esmeralda: Perdon por mi intervención pero para que quieren que acomode una habitación y quu Zafiro traiga un suero

Karmesite: Lo que pasa es que la encontramos

Kalabrite: A quien

Petzite: A la princesa que derrotara al enemigo que se aproxima

Una vez ya dicho eso Esmeralda se fue a acomodar la habitación y Zafiro por el suero una vez ya listo ambos dijeron

Esmeralda y Zafiro: Ya esta listo todo

Karmesite: Perfecto

En ese instante Nephrite entra a la mansión cargando a Serena dejando a los demás excepto Karmesite y Petzide con los ojos abiertos

Nephrite: A un lado, con permiso por favor Karmesite ya esta la habitación lista

Karmesite: Ya esta lista

Nephrite: Bien

En eso Nephrite se dirige hacia a la habitación donde Serena debe descansar mientras en la sala de la mansion

Esmeralda: Esa es Sailor Moon

Petzite: Si

Zafiro: Pero la persona que deberían buscar

Petzite: Es ella

Barjerite: No me digas que Sailor Moon es la

Kalabrite: Es la princesa

Karmesite: Si

Barjerite Kalabrite Esmeralda y Zafiro: Que

Karmesite: Ella es la princesa que derrotara al enemigo

Esmeralda: Pero

Petzite: Jadeite y las demás ya saben

Esmeralda: Ohhhh

Karmesite: Asi que Esmeralda tu revisaras la temperatura de la princesa ya que estuvo todo el tiempo en el rio inconciente

Esmeralda: Si

Karmesite: Encargate ponerle el suero

Zafiro: Si

Karmesite: Barjerite y Kalabrite encargense de las heridas, entendieron todos

Barjerite Kalabrite Esmeralda y Zafiro: Si

Karmesite: Bien vayan

Barjerite Kalabrite Esmeralda y Zafiro: Si

Mientras Barjerite, Kalabrite, Esmeralda y Zafiro se fueron hacer lo que Karmesite les recomendó Nephrite y ella se fueron donde estaba Jadeite y las cuartetas en la sala de investigación verificando el punto exacto donde la Reina Beryl se encontraba por suerte todavía se encontraba lejos y tenían bastante tiempo para que Serena se recupere pronto y que empezara a entrenar con Nephrite y Karmesite.


	2. Capitulo 2 - El Despertar

**aquie les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia Sailor Moon no me** **pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo 2: El Despertar

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Serena ha desaparecido y las chicas seguían buscándola pero ningún rastro de ella

Lita: Es inútil a este paso nunca la encontraremos

Mina: Sera mejor que dejemos de buscarla y darla por muerta

Rei: Eso nunca Serena no debe estar muerta

Ami: Mina tiene razón Rei

Rei: Ustedes no entienden

Darien: Calmate Rei

Rei: Como quieres que me calme como a ti no te importa claro como siempre eres el hombre mas guapo que siempre quiere conquistar a las chicas

Darien se quedo callado cuando Rei dijo eso y vaya que era la verdad hasta que Haruka hablo

Haruka: Rei tiene razón tu no mas te crees el gran hombre te dijo una cosa no solamente hay hombres como tu sino hay muchos

Mientras tanto en la mansión Nephrite y los demás estaban en el estudio esperando a que Serena despertara pero todavía nada

Nephrite: Es inútil han pasado tres semanas y la princesa no se despertado

Karmesite: Paciencia ya despertara

Nephrite: Pero cuando

Ojo de Tigre ( Humano ): Pronto, muy pronto

De repente llega Zafiro corriendo desde la habitación donde se encontraba Serena

Zafiro: Oigan tienen que venir a la habitación rápido

Ojo de Aguila ( Humano ): Que paso

Zafiro: La princesa ha movido una mano

Karmesite: Esa es una señal eso significa

Petzite: Que la princesa ya va a desperta

Ojo de Pez ( Humana ): Y quien están en la habitación

Zafiro: Esta Esmeralda, Berjerite y Kalaberite

Nephrite: Que esperan hay que ir a la habitación ya

Se dirigieron a la habitación y al llegar se encontraron con Esmeralda verificando el pulso de Serena y a lado de Esmeralda se encontraban Berjerite y Kalaberite

Nephrite: Como esta la princesa Esmeralda

Esmeralda: Su pulso esta volviendo a la normalidad a la manera cuando la encontraron

Nephrite: Cuando la encontramos tenia el pulso débil

Esmeralda: Exactamente cuando la encontraron su pulso era mas débil casi a la muerte pero ahora que su pulso esta volviendo a la normalidad ya que sentí que movió su mano apretando la mia

Nephrite: Y cuando despertaría

Esmeralda: En unas cuantas horas o dependiendo ahora mismo

De repente escucharon un leve quejido y voltearon a ver hacia Serena ya que se estaba moviendo y poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos una ve una vez abiertos mover por los lados para saber donde estaba

Serena: Donde estoy

Nephrite: Esta en su verdadero hogar princesa…..


	3. Capitulo 3 - La Revelacion

**Que tal amigos ya regrese perdón por la tardanza últimamente no he tenido pero ya he regresado dejando el capitulo 3 de esta historia y los personajes no me pertenecen así que a leer y muy pronto estará el siguiente capitulo saludos**

* * *

Capitulo 3: La Revelación

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Serena ha despertado en un lugar que no conocía hasta que vio a Nephrite

Serena: Donde estoy

Nephrite: Esta en su verdadero hogar donde pertenece princesa

Serena: Que espera que haces aquí Zoisite te habría matado

Nephrite: Lo se

Serena: Acaso bienes a destruir el mundo

Nephrite: No princesa no es lo que parece la verdad es que fui revivido por la Reina Serenity

Serena: Por mi madre

En ese momento Serena hizo un movimiento brusco que le hizo doler su cuerpo

Serena: Ay

Nephrite: Princesa está bien

Serena: Si estoy bien no más hice un movimiento brusco eso es todo

Nephrite: Bien

Serena: Entonces fue mi madre que te revivió

Nephrite: Si

Serena: Oh

Nephrite: Pero no solo a mi nos ha revivido sino también revivió a Jadeite, a Ojo de Pez, a Ojo de Aguila, a Ojo de Tigre, a Zafiro y a Esmeralda

Serena: También a ellos

Nephrite: Si y además de buscar a las Cuarteto de Amazonas y a las hermanas

Serena: Ya veo y por qué haría eso mi madre sabes por qué Nephrite

Nephrite: Si princesa lo se

Serena: Me lo podrías decir por que

Nephrite: De acuerdo

Nephrite empezó a contar todo lo que le está ocurriendo a Serena

Nephrite: - Serio - Bien princesa necesito que ponga mucho atención

A lo cual Serena asintió

Serena: De acuerdo

Nephrite: Bueno la razón a lo que su madre la Reina Serenity nos revivió es que hace poco tiempo la Reina sintió una energía maligna en que próximamente estará amenazando al mundo

Serena: Que

Nephrite: Si princesa eso es lo que me dijo la Reina a un recuerdo lo que me dijo a mí a los demás

En eso Nephrite recuerda las palabras que le dijo la Reina Serenity

Flashback

En la luna se encontraba la Reina Serenity observando la Tierra donde la paz reinaba pero de repente siente una energía oscura que amenaza a la Tierra

Reina Serenity: Pero que pasa que es este poder maligno no puede ser este poder es de Beryl tengo que hacer algo

En ese momento la Reina decidió hacer esto

Reina Serenity: Resplandor de luz de luna háganme el favor de revivir a las personas que nombrare Nephrite, Jedite, Ojo de Pez, Ojo de Aguila, Ojo de Tigre, Zafiro y Esmeralda

De repente aparecieron las ochos personas en la cual la Reina menciono

Nephrite: Uhmm donde estoy

Jedite: Pero donde demonios estoy

Ojo de Pez: Acaso esto es

Ojo de Aguila: La luna

Ojo de Tigre: Pero porque estamos aquí

Zafiro: Pero que

Esmeralda: Oigan no es el palacio lunar

Nephrite: Si lo es

De repente enfrente del palacio se encuentra la Reina y Nephrite los demás se arrodillaron ante la Reina y ella dijo

Reina Serenity: Levántense

Cosa que así lo hicieron

Nephrite: Con su respeto por que nos ha revivido su majestad

Jedite: Si por que

Reina Serenity: Los reviví porque ustedes son los únicos en que pueden ayudar a las Sailor Scouts y a mi hija

Ojo de Tigre: Pero porque si nosotros fui malos y nuestro deber era destruir a la Tierra y eliminar a la princesa

Reina Serenity: Ustedes no eran malos, ustedes estaban poseídos por sus gobernantes de cada uno de ustedes, bien a sus preguntas por que los reviví

es porque quiero es que ayuden a las Sailor Scouts y a entrenar a mi hija para vencer este mal que se aproxima a la Tierra

Esmeralda: Y que mal es o quien es

Reina Serenity: - Seria – Es la Reina Beryl

Nephrite y Jedite: Que

Reina Serenity: Como escucharon es la Reina Beryl y no solo ella revivio también están Kunzite, Zoisite, Rubeus, Príncipe Diamante y la Reina Neherenia

Jedite: Maldicion

Ojo de Pez: La Reina Neherenia maldición

Esmeralda: Diamante

Zafiro: Nuestro hermano

Reina Serenity: Bien que dicen

Ojo de Tigre: Aceptamos a ayudar a las Sailors Scouts

Esmeralda: Y a la Princesa

Reina Serenity: Nephrite como líder tu deber es encontrar a las hermanas y a las Cuartetas Amazonas y encontrar a mi hija ya que su última batalla es contra Galaxia

Nephrite: Bien dejanos a nuestras manos su majestad

Fin del flashback

Nephrite le conto todo a Serena como revivieron y la misión que la Reina Serenity les dio

Serena: Entonces mi madre les dijo eso

Nephrite: Si princesa

Serena: Maldición la Reina Beryl grrr, Nephrite llévame donde están los demás

Nephrite: Si princesa

Serena se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación con la ayuda de Nephrite y este la llevo a una habitación donde Jedite y las Cuartetas Amazonas estaban manejando unas computadoras donde indicaban cuantas horas y kilómetros aproximadamente la Reina Beryl atacaría y de repente se abre la puerta de la habitación revelando a Nephrite y a Serena al ver a Serena y dejando lo que estaban haciendo se arrodillaron ante la princesa

Jedite: Princesa

Zafiro: Su majestad

Karmesite: Princesa

Serena: Levántese

Jedite: Princesa por favor perdóname por todo lo que he hecho yo no sabia lo que estaba haciendo

Ojo de Tigre: Tambien a nosotros

Esmeralda: Tambien nosotros

CereCere: Sera decir a todos

Serena: No se preocupen Nephrite me conto todo lo que hizo mi madre ahora quiero saber cuántas horas o kilómetros esta Beryl

ParaPara: Precisamente su majestad estabamos hablando con Alan y Ann y nos están ayudando en esto

Serena: - Seria - Bien quiero hablar con ellos

Berjerite: Bien

En ese momento en la pantalla aparecen Alan y Ann

Alan: Hola mi querida Serena

Ann: Alan

Alan: Jajaja lo siento Ann no puedo resistir

Ann: Mmmm hola princesa

Serena: Hola Ann

Alan: Hey a mí no me saludas

Serena: Si, si si hola a ti también

Alan: Mejor

Serena: Bien quiero saber que aproximadamente se encuentra Beryl bueno de seguro mi madre les conto todo no es asi

Alan: Afirmativo

Serena: Y

Ann: La Reina Beryl se encuentra todavía más lejos de lo que espera la Tierra

Serena: Osea lo que dices que tardara mucho Beryl para amenazar la Tierra

Alan: Asi es princesa lo que dice Ann es cierto

Serena: Bien

Nephrite: Entonces tenemos tiempo para que la princesa comience a entrenar una vez que se recupere

Ann: Asi es

Serena: De acuerdo

Alan: Eso si antes de la gran batalla con la Reina Beryl Galaxia va a revivirá en tu espada ya que ella y tiene el poder del excalibur

Serena: Ok lo entiendo por ahora eso es todo

Ann: Si majestad por ahora es todo

Serena: Bien pueden regresar lo que estaban haciendo y no se separen

Alan y Ann: Entendido

En eso Alan y Ann se desaparecen de la pantalla

Serena: Tambien ustedes puedes seguir lo que estaban haciendo

Todos: De acuerdo

Serena y Nephrite salen de la habitación dejando a los demás con sus deberes

Serena: Una vez que este recuperada Nephrite tú me vas a entrenar

Nephrite: Si su majestad

Serena: Bien ahora con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación a descansar ya que también me tengo que acostumbrar a estar en mi nuevo hogar

Nephrite: Si princesa

Serena se dirigió a su habitación a descansar y una vez que ya este recuperada empezara a entrenar para vencer a la Reina Beryl sin duda esta batalla será muy dura y aparte como estarán las chicas más su querida Rei como estará con esos pensamiento se quedó dormida…


	4. Capitulo 4 - El Entrenamiento

**Capitulo 4 ya esta lista y el capitulo 5 esta en proceso y el anime y los personajes les perteneces a sus dueños**

* * *

CAPITULO 4: El Entrenamiento

Han pasado ya tres semanas desde que Serena se ha recuperado ahorita se encuentra con Nephrite hablando mientras estaban caminando por el patio de cómo van hacer los entrenamientos y si van hacer duro

Serena: Entonces algunos entrenamientos van a hacer duro

Nephrite: Si algunos van hacer duro

Serena: Entonces no aguantare

Nephrite: Claro que si aguantara princesa, usted ha peleado con villanos mas poderosos

Serena: Pero

Nephrite: Nada de pero

Serena: Ok a que hora empezamos con el entrenamiento

Nephrite: Si decía comenzamos ahorita

Serena: De acuerdo comencemos

Una vez concluido empezaron a entrenar mientras tanto en la casa estaban las cuatro hermanas viendo que ingredientes le faltaban para la cena mientras que los otros estaban con sus deberes

Karmesite: Creo que falta mas ingredientes para la cena

Petzite: Faltan

Karmesite: Si

Kalabrite: Eso significa que tendremos que ir al super

Petzite: Si

Kalabrite: Ay no que aburrido

Barjerite: Yo no quiero ir

Karmesite: Iremos asi que ya dejen de hacer berrinches

Y asi Kalabrite y Barjerite le sacaron la lengua dirigida hacia Karmesite ya que Petzite fue donde estaban los demás avisándole a Esmeralda y a Zafiro que iban a ir al súper a comprar los ingredientes para la cena

Zafiro: Y por que a nosotros nos dices por que no se lo dijiste a Jedite o a los otros

Petzite: Por que ellos están ocupados

Zafiro: Y Nephrite

Petzite: El esta entrenando con la princesa

Esmeralda: Ok de acuerdo vayan

Petzite: Gracias

Petzite nuevamente se dirigio donde estaban sus hermanas

Karmesite: Donde estabas

Petzite: Fui avisarlo a Zafiro y Esmeralda que íbamos a ir al súper

Karmesite: Ok

Y asi las hermanas salieron de la casa rumbo al súper, una vez que ya estaban en la ciudad se dirigieron hacia al súper y una vez que compraron los ingredientes e iban saliendo del súper chocaron es mas fue Karmesite que choco con alguien y era nada mas y nada menos que Rei y las demás chicas

Karmesite: A pero miren a quienes tenemos por aquí

Rei: - Sarcasmo - Oh si hola Karmesite como estas no nos hemos visto como estas

Karmesite: Hola Rei, Ami, Mina, Lita

Ami: Hola

Mina: Que onda

Lita: Que tal

Karmesite: Pero que hacen aquí

Rei: Nada por particular y ustedes

Karmesite: Nosotras no mas vinimos comprar unas cosas

Rei: Ohhh

De repente alguien carraspea y todas voltearon a ver quien era y era Haruka y pregunta como siempre con su voz de desconfianza

Haruka: Quienes son estas

Michiru: Tranquila Haruka

Rei: Haruka, Michiru ella es Karmesite una vieja rival que ahora ya no es y ellas son sus hermanas Petzite, Barjerite y Kalabrite

Las nombradas saludaron

Petzite: Hola mi nombre es Petzite

Barjerite: Mi nombre es Barjerite mucho gusto

Kalabrite: Y yo soy Kalabrite mucho gusto

Haruka: Soy Haruka y ella es Michiru

Michiru: Mucho gusto

Kalabrite: Encantada

Después de la presentación que hicieron las chicas Karmesite hablo

Petzite: Por que esa cara de tristeza Rei

Rei: Es que anteriormente tuvimos una pelea contra Sailor Galaxia para salvar al mundo y Serena se enfrentó contra ella pero no logro salir de la batalla no se si estará viva o muerta ya que desapareció

Dijo Rei pero ya con lagrimas mientras que Petzite volteaba a ver a sus hermanas como diciendo le dijo que esta viva y las otras negaron la cabeza diciendo que todavía no es la hora entonces Petzite asintió ahora le tocaba Kalabrite hablar

Kalabrite: La extrañas

Rei: Si

Ahora le tocaba Barjerite hablar

Barjerite: Por cual motivo la extraña

Rei: Por que estoy enamorada de ella, la amo y yo solo quiero que este aquí

Ahora si Rei empezó a llorar como Magdalena

Karmesite: Bueno chicas fue un gusto en volver a verlas pero nosotras nos vamos ya que tenemos que hacer la cena

Barjerite: Y aparte confirmar si no ha llegado el correo a la casa

Petzite: Eso no es cierto

Kalabrite: - Dandole un codazo a Petzite – Callate

Petzite: Auch perdón

Dijo Petzite sobándose donde Kalabrite le dio el codazo

Karmesite: Bueno nos retiramos nos vemos luego

Rei: Si hasta luego

Y asi las hermanas salieron de la tienda y se fueron a la casa para preparar la cena una vez que llegaron a la casa comenzaron a preparar pero sin antes de avisar a los demás que ya llegaron

Karmesite: Ya llegamos

Zafiro: Ok

Esmeralda: Se tardaron un poco

Barjerite: Pues si es que al momento de salir de la tienda nos encontramos con algunas personas

Zafiro: Con quienes

Karmesite: Con las Sailor Scouts

Esmeralda: Oh espero que no hayan dicho que la princesa esta viva y que nosotros la tenemos y capaz que nos vuelvan a matar a nosotros nuevamente

Kalabrite: Por suerte no se lo dijimos

Zafiro: Bien

Karmesite: Bien nosotros nos vamos a la cocina a preparar la cena y cuando ya este listo los llamare

Esmeralda: Bien

Karmesite: Y Nephrite y la princesa todavía no han terminado de entrenar

Zafiro: Definitivamente no

Karmesite: Ok

Mientras tanto en el jardín se encontraban Nephrite y Serena cansados pero seguían entrenando hasta que Nephrite hablo

Nephrite: Bueno eso es todo por hoy princesa

Serena: Por favor Nephrite dime Serena princesa me hace sentir rara mejor me gusta mi nombre

Nephrite: Pero prin…..

Serena le dio una mirada para que Nephrite le dija por su nombre

Nephrite: De acuerdo Serena vaya es el primer entrenamiento y ya tienes un poco de avance solo necesitas echarle más ganas a esto y entrenar más con la espada ya que todavía no la puedes controlar todavía y a partir viajaremos a Grecia donde tengo dos amigos uno de ellos tiene el excalibur que es el caballero dorado de capricornio y el otro es el caballero dragon

Serena: Esta bien

Nephrite: Bien es hora de entrar a la mansión y darnos un bien baño y descansar mientras que la cene este lista

Serena: De acuerdo

Y Nephrite y Serena entraron a la mansión y como dijo Nephrite se dieron un baño claro cada quien en su propia habitación y una vez que terminaron salieron y se dirigieron a la sala a descansar un rato y en ese momento sale Karmesite diciendo que la cena ya esta

Karmesite: La cena esta lista

Nephrite: Ya esta

Karmesite: Ya

Nephrite: Bueno

Serena: Pero faltan los demás

Karmesite: Ya fue Kalabrite

Serena: Ah bueno

Kalabrite fue donde estaban los demás a decir que la cena ya está lista una vez que dijo todos se dirigieron hacia al comedor se sentaron y empezaron a cenar, durante la cena estaban platicando sobre los planes que tienen que hacer antes que la Reina Beryl llegue nuevamente a la tierra y durante la plática Karmesite dijo

Karmesite: Oh olvidaba decir que durante que estábamos en el centro comercial nos encontramos con algunas personas que conocemos

Nephrite: - Cortando un pedazo de carne – A quienes

Karmesite: Con las Sailor Scouts

De repente todos dejaron de comer y prestaron atención lo que estaba diciendo Karmesite

Nephrite: A ellas

Karmesite: Si

Jedite: por favor no hayas dicho que la prin….. digo Serena está con nosotros y capaz que vengan y nos maten de nuevo

Eso dijo Jedite todo nervioso

Esmeralda: Son las mismas palabras que yo dije antes

Karmesite: No claro que no dijimos que Serena esta con nosotros

Jedite: A que bueno

Ojo de Pez: Y que hicieron

Karmesite: No mas saludar y hablar

Petzite: Sin olvidar la chica rubia de pelo corto que nos miraba muy feo

Kalabrite: De quien

Berjerite: La chica que estaba junto la chica de pelo agua marina

Kalabrite: A ya como se llamaba

Serena que en ese momento estaba callada hasta que hablo

Serena: Se llama Haruka

Kalabrite: Asi ese es su nombre pero el chiste es que nos dio una mirada de no confiar

Serena: Asi es ella, ella no confía en los extraños y que bueno que no les dijeron que estaba viva y me tienen aquí ya que ella va ser la primera en encontrarme y luego matar a todos ustedes

Karmesite: Eso es lo que digo Esmeralda y Jedite

Kalabrite: Pero una de las chicas estaba triste

Serena: Quien

Karmesite: Rei

Serena: Oh, por que

Karmesite: Por que te extraña y

Kalabrite: Y por que te ama

Serena que estaba tomando vino lo escupió de repente

Serena: Que

Kalabrite: Que te ama

Serena: Oh

Berjerite: Y una vez que digo eso empezó a llorar

Petzite: Si empezó a llorar como Maria Magdalena

Serena: Ah ya veo

Y una vez que termino la plática volvieron a comer y una vez que terminaron cada uno se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Serena se fue a su habitación pensando en lo que digieron las chicas, Rei amaba a Serena al igual que Serena amaba a Rei al menos Serena pensaba que Rei no la amaba que equivocada estaba y asi Serena se durmió pensando como se eiba a encontrar con las Sailor….


End file.
